Yui's Heart
by Brielle H
Summary: Why did she think it was her fault?
Kirito and Asuna were on their way back home from their adventure in the Town of Beginnings. One of Asuna's hands were in Kirito's while the other stayed on the object around her neck, known as Yui's Heart. Even though she knows that they will meet again, she can't help the sadness that still washes over her at the thought of her daughter. Her hand tightens its hold on her necklace and she fights the tears that gather in her eyes.

Kirito looks over at his wife in concern. He knew that Yui's deletion had taken a toll on her, but he didn't know to what extent. It's true, he was broken about losing their first child as well, but he saved her credentials into his nerve gear. He knew how to hack into it and revive her. Maybe that's why he remained so calm, because he knew that he would see her again someday. Asuna however, she didn't know that it could be accomplished.  
Kirito let out a sigh and looked ahead to see they're coming up on their home. Asuna kept her gaze to the path they were walking on. But she came to a stop when she heard a whisper.  
"Good luck, mommy."

Asuna let go of her husband's hand and turned around, praying that she would find Yui right behind them, smiling and holding out her hands for them. But she didn't. Asuna could feel her heart break a little more as she gazed at the blue sky.

"Asuna, are you okay?" Kirito called out.

Said girl turned around to her husband and gave him a small smile with tears at the corners of her eyes. Kirito frowned at seeing her so depressed, but led her back to their home without a word.

-x-

"Thanks for the food Asuna." Kirito said.

Asuna simply nodded and stood up, mumbling that she was going to take a shower. Kirito sighed at her reaction and watched her walk into the bathroom. Ever since they got home, she's been distant and quiet. Kirito was very worried about her, but he didn't know how to help. He missed Yui too. Already their cabin felt empty and cold, like it was missing something. And it was. It was missing their daughter. Kirito felt tears spill over his cheeks and he clenched his fists.

 _Dammit. I can't start crying like this now._ he thought and wiped his tears away. He sighed shakily before standing up and walking into his and Asuna's bedroom to get ready for bed.

Meanwhile, Asuna was allowing her tears to flow freely while she was standing under the showerhead. _I couldn't keep her here, it's all my fault_ she thought. A whimper escaped her lips before she shook her head and stepped out of the shower, fresh as a daisy. She blow dried her hair and slipped her underwear and nightgown on. Asuna leaned on the sink and looked at her reflection. Long, pale-orange hair, large hazel eyes, pale creamy skin, and red eyes. She chuckled at the thought that she looked like she could've been high. Her eyes traveled in the mirror before landing back on the necklace she wore. Her smile disappeared and she laid her hand on top of the small raindrop.

Taking a deep breath, she walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom to find that her husband was already asleep. She smiled at him and laid next to him. Kirito felt the movement of the bed and turned around to find his wife's back facing him. He turned around and wrapped one arm around her waist and setting the other under her head as a pillow.

"Asuna, I know you're not okay. Why?" he questioned.

One of the girl's hands went to intertwine with the one around her waist and the other one laid against his arm.

"Kind of a dumb question don't you think?" she tried to joke.

Kirito's grip on her only tightened slightly and he set his chin on her shoulder.

"You know what I mean." he whispered.

Yes, she did know what he meant, but she just didn't want to admit that she felt like it was her fault.

"I-I…" she choked.

Kirito sighed and rubbed circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

"I-I feel like it was my fault." Asuna admitted.

Her husband released a breath out of shock.

"Why do you think it's your fault?" he questioned.

Asuna felt her tears fall sideways and land on Kirito's arm, the latter tightening his grip at the feel of her tears.

"I-I couldn't keep her here. I-I know it's because t-the Cardinal system deleted her p-program, but still." she whimpered.

Kirito turned her around to find that her eyes were shut because of her tears.  
"Hey, look at me." he said gently, reaching out his hand to cup her cheek.

She did as she was told and opened her eyes to look into Kirito's black ones.

"It's not your fault. There was nothing we could do about it." he said and wiped her tears away. "I miss her too, but we have her heart right here."

Kirito reached out and grabbed Yui's heart. Asuna laid her hand over his, but continued to whimper.

"We'll see her again someday. I'll make damn sure of that." he promised.

Asuna felt like her throat was constricting when Kirito pressed his lips against hers. She could feel his sadness, but she could also feel hope at seeing their daughter once again. She pulled away and let out a guttural noise, still refusing to cry in front of Kirito.

"It's okay to grieve her Asuna." he said. "Don't be afraid to cry in front of me."

A dam broke within her, and Asuna's tears flowed like a river down her face. Kirito brought her closer to him and she was crying in his neck. He didn't care that her tears were making him a bit sticky, nor did he care that his shirt was getting wet. He simply held her close and kissed the top of her head. Soon, they both fell into a dreamless sleep, a small smile now apparent on Asuna's face.

 **Heh, hi minna! So, this is my first SAO fanfiction and I don't really know if it's good. I just kind of had this idea that came to me when I was rewatching it and I couldn't help myself! So, if this one turns out well, I may write more? But idk.**

 **Oh! And for those of you who haven't read my Fairy Tail fanfictions, go check them out! One of them I'm editing and am going to republish, and that's Once Upon a song. I hope you guys like me work!**

 **Leave me a lovely review? Until next time, and as always, have a wonderful night/rest of your day! :***


End file.
